


A Discussion With Death

by DragonOfChanges



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billie Ships It (Sort of), Fluff and Angst, God Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Idjits in love, M/M, Post 13x06, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonOfChanges/pseuds/DragonOfChanges
Summary: Castiel meets an old/new acquaintance. His eyes are opened.





	A Discussion With Death

One moment, Castiel was outside of a seedy motel in Montana. The next he was…well, he wasn’t sure where he was. It looked like a library. Or a bookstore? He stood in a well-lit space, tall shelves surrounding him, each one stacked with piles of notebooks. Row upon row of shelves, as far as the eye could see. Each shelf near him with a W on the end of it. How did he get here? Where WAS here? This wasn’t Heaven, or Hell, Purgatory or the Empty. He’d been to each of those. He walked to the end of a row. Faintly, he could hear music. Someone humming, low and sad. He didn’t recognize the tune. But someone, or something, else was here! Maybe they’d be able to help him.

“Hello?” He called.

“Over here, angel.” A familiar feminine voice called. That was strange. Who would know what… He walked around the corner of a row, and stopped. His eyes grew wide with disbelief. A figure stood there, clothed in shimmering black, covered by a cowl. On her slim hand was a ring with a round, white jewel. It was Billie.

“No. I…I killed you.” His voice shook.

“Yes, you did. And when that happened, I got promoted.” She moved from behind a low desk in a nook. Cas gave her a puzzled look.

“Promoted? I don’t understand.” Billie waved her hand and the scythe, newly re-forged for her, appeared in her grasp. Cas now realized who he was speaking to. This was Death. One of the Four Horsemen. He swallowed hard as she strode toward him. Stopping inches from where he stood, she looked into his eyes, then continued.

“Dean killed Death in that abandoned restaurant. In doing so, he upset the natural order of things. For the balance to be restored, someone had to take His place.” She shrugged “I was the next reaper to die, so I got the job. I guess I should thank you, for my new position.” She strode back to the desk, hanging her Tool and cowl on a hook behind it.

“You’re welcome…I think. But you didn’t bring me here to thank me. Why am I here? What do you want from me?” Billie gestured to the desk. Two comfy chairs sat before it, and one behind.

“Simply to talk with you. I promise. A little chat, and I’ll send you back home. Please, have a seat.” Castiel sat, warily and Billie seated herself behind the desk. After a moment, she began. “For every life, there are endless possibilities on how that life can end. Each possibility is recorded here. Each notebook, on each shelf, is filled with the ways that an individual can meet his end. We sit in the Winchester section, by the way. Lots of possibilities here. Some have been done, others… What no one else knows, is that death is not as random as they think. For a few special souls, the time and place are not fixed. For those souls, Death Herself makes the final call. Sam and Dean Winchester are two of those souls. I’ve already decided what to do with Sam, and before you ask, no, I can’t share that with you. Dean, however, is proving a little more difficult. I thought that, as someone close to him, you could give me some insight and help me make my decision.”

“Me? Why would I…?” Billie waved her hand, and two pieces of paper appeared on the desk.

“These are my final two choices for Dean. Read them, and let me know which you think is a better end for him.” She sat back, watching the angel. He hesitantly turned over the first page, and read the few lines.

Winchester, Dean M. Date of Birth 1/24/79 Date of Death :11/18/22 Died from blood loss fighting a pack of werewolves. Killed all of them before succumbing to his injuries. Survived by brother Sam.

“A warrior’s death. He dies as he lived. Fitting.” Billie nodded.

“Now the other.” Castiel turned over the other page. This one looks like a newspaper obit. In the top right corner is a picture of a much older Dean. He is smiling brightly. His hair is graying, and his eyes have laugh lines. The article date is Thursday, April 24, 2064. Cas read.

**Dean Michael Winchester passed away on Tuesday, after a short illness, surrounded by his family and friends. He was 85. After a long career as a bounty hunter, he retired and volunteered at local schools and churches. He is preceded in death by his mother, Mary and his father, John. He is survived by his husband of 40 years, Castiel, his daughters Mary and Emma, son John, six grandchildren, his brother Sam and wife Jenny, three nieces and nephews, and many many friends. His Celebration of Life Party will be at St Ambrose’s Unitarian Church. In lieu of flowers, please make a donation to the charity of your choice. The meal is potluck. There will be an open bar and a Sabbath cover band.**

“I ...I don’t…Husband? Children? How?” His voice went soft. “Dean doesn’t feel the way about me that I feel about him...” He looked down at the desk. Billie smirked.

“Doesn’t he? Did you know that while you were in the Empty, he died?” Cas looked up, stunned. “He stuck a needle into his own heart. There were other ways for him to free the ghosts, rather than his entering the Veil, but he chose that one. Do you know why?” Cas shook his head. “Because he WANTED to die, and to stay dead. He didn’t want to go on without YOU. Losing you again, this time for good, it broke him. He committed suicide rather than face that. He loves you. Almost as much as you love him. You want him to be happy, right? Have a chance at the life he deserves? Children? Grandchildren? Instead of dying alone behind some barn in Idaho? “Cas nodded ”So…before it’s too late, I suggest you two get your heads out of your respective asses and do something about this. GO!” She waved her hand. Castiel vanished. Billie sighed, looking up. “You owe me big for that one, Chuck.”

Castiel blinked, and he was back where he began, in the lot of the motel. The Impala came barreling in, stopping inches from where he stood. Dean jumped out almost before it had stopped. He had a panicked look in his eyes.

“Cas! Where were you, man? You vanished, and we went looking for you. Three days you were gone! We called your phone, left messages. We looked everywhere! I thought you-“ Cas surged up to the hunter, pushed him into a nearby wall, and put his hand over Deans mouth. Dean looked at him, remembering the time in Heavens green room. Stilling, he nodded. When he was sure that the elder Winchester would be quiet, Cas removed his hand, and leaned in, bringing his lips to meet the hunters. After a startled moment, Dean returned the kiss eagerly.The world around them fell away. Behind them, Sam gave a soft laugh.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> The usual non ownership disclaimer...  
> St. Ambrose is the Patron Saint of beggars and beekeepers.  
> Can you guess what song Billie is humming?


End file.
